


Viren in Lingerie Fucks a Monster

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Other, Rimming, blowjob, i might be ashamed if i still cared, if this isn't your thing please don't read it, monsterfuckers here you go, no violence or non-con so it's kinda chill, viren in lingerie, viren is kickin it with monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? Title says it all^ This gets detailed. Don't read it if you don't like.
Relationships: Viren (The Dragon Prince) - Relationship, sexy monster - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	Viren in Lingerie Fucks a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, 2020 has been an awful year, my dudes. So I figure what's the harm in writing something weird? Here's a monsterfucker piece to throw at the fandom. Plus Viren in some nice lingerie. If you think this is gross, I guess I could probably see your point. But please just save us both the trouble and turn back now. For everyone else who wants what the title says, hope you enjoy.

Dim lantern light flickers over the pages of Viren’s spell book. But this one is no ordinary text. No, this tome in particular contains some secrets that are much darker than magic. Viren has arrived in his dungeon chamber late, long after the rest of the castle has gone to sleep. His book has been retrieved from behind a loose stone in the chamber’s wall. The door is tightly locked. Viren wears a house robe as he flips through the pages, seemingly unsatisfied by a beautiful illustration of a red-winged griffin. No feathers tonight. Viren’s not sure what he wants, but he'll know the right beast when he sees it. There are so many to choose from here. Hundreds he hasn’t tried. 

No. Not that one either. Tentacles are much too slippery. There are pictures of giant striped snakes, lesser dragons. Viren’s tried calling dragons before (they were his first choice), but the spells had unfortunately turned out to be counterfeit. But ah, what’s this? A handsome horse-like creature with large black antlers labeled as ‘The Mighty Domaug.’ Lovingly drawn from both its front and hind quarters, with great care taken to include its...attributes. A plump sac is pictured, cradled within a human’s palm for a sense of scale, and there are separate detailed measurements of the monster’s girth whenever aroused. Nice. Very nice, but Viren pauses. The illustrations come with a warning:

_“My eager mage, before proceeding, there are a few things you must know. Domaugs are exceptionally discerning creatures. They must be -and with no exceptions- attracted to their callers, otherwise they may disappear upon arrival by their own volition. Young bucks have been known to even attack humans if they feel they are being cheaply persuaded. **To win them over:** Domaugs are enticed by the aroma of fresh rainwater. They also appreciate wildflowers and oats as offerings to mate. However, a human should never expect a Domaug to mount, even if the beast is enjoying a heat cycle. They are finicky creatures when it comes to humans. Lesser beings must be worth their time and effort.”_

A gradual and blooming ache rises from the center of Viren’s robe. A challenge. This is the one! As fickle and as discerning as he is, with matching intelligence to boot. Viren decides that he will make the Domaug’s trip well worth its while. At his worktable, he creates two concoctions. First, a bowl full of rainwater, which Viren heats until the liquid evaporates. Second, he crafts a fresh bowl of oats, made real by a simple substitution method. Then lastly, Viren leaves and returns with a bundle of flowers, taken from one of the castle’s lower guest rooms. They’re white and pretty. The stems are left long as Viren lays them in the center of the table.  


Preparations are complete. Now, it's time. Viren raises his arm as he initiates the spell. His eyes glow brightly as next comes the incantation. The dungeon wall he faces splits in two and begins swirling with white light. The spell’s effect is immediate. Heavy hooves hit the stone as a regal shadow appears. Then golden eyes, and a midnight blue mane as the majestic Domaug lowers its head and passes calmly through the rift. It’s a mature one, Viren realizes as he sees the horns are long. This one will be much harder to impress than a young buck, but it’s far too late now. The beast is in the room, and this will either go one way or the other. The Domaug's pupils flicker in adjustment to the darkened space as it sniffs once, then a second time. It's deciphering the scents in the room as Viren stands there, barely half the beast’s height. But for a moment he's able to stand back and just admire everything. The thick patch of mane on the monster’s breast as it breathes in, then slowly out. Apparently it’s not surprised to be here, but instead is making an appraisal. Whether or not it should stay. Why is the ceiling in here so low in here? And better yet, why is it so dark?  


The Domaug notices the bowl of oats next, then the flowers on the table. Expected at minimum for a date with me, it seems to say. The beast ruffles and shakes its neck, perhaps to show off. Then there’s Viren to consider. This human is wearing something very strange, and the Domaug takes two steps forward to investigate. It’s almost as far as the creature can go since the chamber is so small.  
“Easy, now.” Softly from Viren.  
A short sniff, then an impatient nibble at his robe. The Domaug leans in its massive head, and the black antlers are so heavy that they almost push Viren away.  
Another nip of teeth at the material, this time against Viren’s shoulder blade. The sensation is so intense it sends his blood rushing.  
_'I don’t like this thing, whatever it is. It’s ugly on you.'_ It's quite obvious what the Domaug is thinking.  
“You want me to get rid of it?” Viren understands and speaks lowly near the creature’s ear.  
It snorts.  


“Alright.” A gentle pull of his sash as Viren slowly, and very cautiously, removes his robe. No sudden movements. The material falls away as the mage stands pinned against the edge of the table. In the low lantern light, Viren’s black balconette emerges into view. So do the straps and the silk of his garter. Gentle lines. Fitted, but not too tight.The beast, it seems, had expected Viren to just be naked. Good. He’s taken it by surprise.  
“???” The Domaug eases back to look. Lifts its head so it can see around the mane in its eyes.  
Viren says nothing. He doesn’t dare move. The robe is allowed to fall to the floor as the creature fixes its sights on Viren’s upper thighs. The straps there. Then at the erection tucked sideways just above them. Barely covered by anything more than soft black silk. It’s an eyeful for anyone to handle, human or otherwise, and Viren is now more confident he's thrown the monster off his game.  
The Domaug comes in again, lowers its head and tickles Viren’s chest with its cold nose. Then the same thing is done to the man’s hips, and it feels incredible.  
“Yes, I dressed up for you.” Spoken as a matter of fact. Almost condescending, in that Viren sort of way.  
Then comes a push. Against his left hip, to turn. The Domaug wants to see Viren’s rear view.  


“Ok,” impatient but understanding, “let me turn around.” Viren is given enough space to do so, and he turns, subtly points out his hips as he spreads, cheeks full, a thin thong running the crease of his ass. A black string barely covers anything as that cold sensation suddenly nuzzles into Viren’s most private areas. “Oh?!” His gut is shoved against the table from the force of the animal’s strength.  
The Domaug’s nose is buried deeply in Viren’s ass. Its antlers scruff against the table in long, satisfying scrapes.  
“Ah-” Viren stifles a broken cry but is unable to contain it. Then out comes the Domaug’s tongue. It laps over and over against the thong piece which covers the last of Viren’s modesty. The man goes weak, slaps a hand against his mouth, and this is when the Domaug goes even lower, nuzzles Viren’s taint, then begins to lick at the back of his balls.  
Shaky cries of relief. Thankfully, this is a good sign. The beast has decided to stay and Viren is worth its time, which is wonderful. Now all he has to do is survive. Viren grips onto what he can, which isn’t much as he bends fully over. His flushed face becomes buried in the white flowers, and he’s eventually forced to bite the stems as the Domaug tries and fails to move his thong aside with its teeth. Just as Viren begins to whimper, there comes a hard poke against his cheek.  


_'Turn around again.'_ The command is clear. Gasping, Viren shakily complies, the tip of his cockhead now exposed. One measly strip of cloth can no longer contain him. Viren is so hard that he hurts. The Domaug bites at the string on Viren’s left hip, then shakes his head a little. It wants this silly contraption off of him. Right now. So Viren’s opposable thumbs come to help. They slide beneath the thong’s front straps as Viren lowers the garment down against his thighs. He keeps the waist garter on. The human’s small cock (small only by comparison, mind you) pats softly against his abdomen. Slightly curved. Very pretty.  


The Domaug makes a rasping sound and pushes at Viren’s chest with its nose. It wants him to step back and sit on the table.  
Viren gasps, then nods. But first he takes off his thong completely. Clears things aside on the table, then sits. The Domaug comes in and begins to rhythmically lap at Viren’s erection. From the base of his balls all the way up the underside, its big tongue can cover it all. Over and over, intently, as if it knowing this is a fragile area. Eventually, Viren is so far gone he forgets himself. He touches the beast, hands falling into the tousles of the Domaug’s soft mane, over the antlers, pricking his thumbs ever so slightly on their sharp points as he holds on, barely enough to hurt. The sensations become rougher, and before he realizes what he’s doing, Viren is thrusting himself upward against the creature’s wide tongue. He grips tighter to the Domaug’s antlers for proper leverage.  
His partner doesn’t seem to mind. Whatever helps, and Viren pushes himself to cum. When he does, he fails to contain his cries. They’re so loud that he almost shrinks in embarrassment in the midst of it. If any of the night guards should hear…  


But then another wave hits. Ropes of pressure burst from Viren’s slit, up onto his chest, staining his black balconette which has slipped from covering one of his nipples. The creature is there, lapping everything up while Viren pants, collapsed against him. There is a moment or two that passes where they both remain still. Then the Domaug slowly raises its head, asking Viren to get off of him, and takes a few steps back.There is something it needs Viren needs to see, and the human immediately does. The beast is endowed like a stallion and entirely erect. Healthy balls, a pretty midnight blue shaft which is pressed flush against the creature’s belly. The penis head is soft pink in color, a contrast to the rest of him. It is weeping and flared.  


The air catches in Viren’s chest as he stares, then shakily brings himself to stand.  
“I’m impressed,” he admits, now taking a more arrogant tone, even though his heart is racing. “Look at what you were hiding down there.”  
A snortle as Viren picks up his robe from the floor, comes over and folds it twice, then drops it in the place where he will place his knees. “You’re a handsome one, I’ll give you that.” Viren says as he lowers himself to provide the Domaug his turn. “Look at this. I’m sure you’ve broken a few hearts with this thing.”  
One hand is placed against the creature’s outer stomach to let it know where Viren sits. This is followed by gentle fondling of the Domaug’s sac, which is heavy and velvety to the touch.  
“Mm.” Viren leans in, elevates himself ever so slightly as he latches to suckle the ripe fruit. The Domaug doesn’t so much as flinch as Viren pops it out of his mouth, then begins anew. This time on the other side, and a happy moan escapes him. He does this for awhile, nods his head and enjoys, until the beast whines and Viren decides it’s time for him to truly go to work. Viren’s left hand takes hold near the base of the shaft. With his right, he reaches closer to the flare and begins to give deep, rough strokes.  
A high-pitched squawk from above as Viren chuckles.  


“You like that?”  
Another sound.  
“Good.” Viren plays with it for awhile. Soothes and talks to the creature so it can get used to his voice. Then Viren shifts further right, opens his mouth and allows himself to take in what he can. “Mmh.” All inhibitions are gone as Viren does what he wants. No one can judge him here. So he moans, enthralled, as from the vibrations, the Domaug whinnies. Its front hooves knock and scrape against the floor as it tries knowingly to stay in place. Viren tugs at the base with his left hand, the right holding everything steady. He bobs his head deeper, prays this won’t end, but starts squinting once he realizes what’s coming. The taste is already in Viren’s mouth. This is followed by a big burst of it, although the flavor isn’t bad. It’s somewhere between the consistency of almond milk and coconut water. Viren can’t ingest all of it though, of course. There’s a bit of a mess, and the robe soon doubles as a towel as Viren catches his breath and wipes himself off.  
“How was that?” He breathes with an almost present smile.  
The chomping of oats is Viren’s only reply, and he finds this somewhat amusing. The Domaug’s cock begins to wilt, then shrink as it gradually retracts and returns inside of its sheath. Viren takes this cue to get up and seek his supply cupboard along the side wall. He withdraws a bottle of wine, then an empty glass, and fills it.  
“Not as young as we used to be, are we?” Viren murmurs as the wine slides down his throat. The bitter taste is a nice chaser to the milk. “There was a day, I’m sure, both of us could go round for round without needing any breaks.”  
Content munching in reply.  


Viren takes a sip, admires the beast’s body as he does so. It has a shiny coat. Subtle sinews of muscle and so much raw animal strength. Power. The kind of power no human could ever hope to possess. Maybe that was what was most attractive of all. The sheer power that magical monsters wield, and their pride. So much ego, beholden to no one.

 _'It's a fucking turn on,'_ Viren thinks. No denying that. When the oats grow low, Viren refills them. This earns him some noises in thanks, as the Domaug goes on after that to eat all of the flowers. Viren drinks a second glass of wine, relieves himself in the chamber’s corner grating. Afterwards, he feels his arousal slowly start to return. Tingly and excited as he had been before. They aren’t done yet, although Viren’s knee is already sore from having been positioned on the floor. Maybe they should get creative for the main event?

Viren waits until the table is free, then clears off the remainder of its contents. He tests the table’s strength, figures it will hold, then moves it around into the room longways. This pins the Domaug back into a corner, but it seems to know what Viren is up to, as it too has started to recharge. From the sheath, the Domaug’s erection slowly returns, dangling down halfway, semi stiff. Curious to see what more might be in store for it.  


“Now,” Viren says as he gets up onto the table, scoots back a little, then lays on his back, “this should be room enough. What do you think?”  
That cold nose re-enters Viren’s ass as the human lifts his thighs, allows his hands the freedom to roam through the Domaug’s mane. A few grateful scratches behind the creature’s ear.  
“Let’s take our time. Alright?”  
A silent but mutual understanding. Viren is lapped and licked, then soon invaded by the creature’s piercing tongue. Its movements are sharp and deliberate. Practiced.  
“Heh. You seem to know my kind well,” Viren mutters. But his smile catches into a wince as he holds on. It’s amazing to feel so vulnerable like this. Legs in the air as this animal has the option to either mate with or destroy him. Possibly both. Only the thrill of dark magic compares to this, and even then, such lesser risks can be mitigated.  
The Domaug is ready. Without warning, it withdraws its tongue from Viren and suddenly mounts the table. Hooves slam against the wood. The planks groan under so much weight and Viren prays the thing won’t collapse until at least after they’ve finished.  


The Domaug’s hips jut in tight. Its long cock wobbles to find any entrance that it can. It misses. The creature’s penis instead slides between Viren’s thighs, right up against the underside of his cock and against his chest. Then the animal begins to rut, menacingly. There are grunts and snorts as Viren does what he can to help. He closes his legs in tight, uses his hands to slide against the shaft and help provide the animal friction. It’s enough. Back legs stamp hard as the Domaug swishes its tail, bucks forward, and fucks Viren’s thighs in earnest. The sensation is so rough and so wrong that Viren comes out of sheer mental overload. His finish is barely anything though in comparison to what follows. The Domaug keens, then ejaculates all over Viren’s body in a mess of milky streaks. Viren keeps his thighs tight. Strokes the beast’s nose and cheek as it whines, then falls still. Smaller ruts as it concentrates on pushing out the last. Viren watches the creature, and its big eyes watch him as something primal translates between them.  


The Domaug has emptied. It whimpers as it dismounts. Viren exhales, amused, then opts to break the oncoming silence before it can arrive. “You missed.” He sits up a mess. Then Viren asks the beast to try again whenever it’s ready. Neither is a pro at interspecies missionary, though they do try the position again. But this time the Domaug dismounts once it realizes it can’t get in. A frustrated nudge at Viren’s ass. Maybe he ought to just turn over.  
“It’s alright. This makes it more challenging. Try again, I’ll help you.”  
A whine. Then this time a more shallow mount as Viren scoots his body slightly inward. He sits halfway up as his hand reaches down and helps the two of them connect. The creature stills and allows this to happen. For the much smaller human to temporarily take control. And gasping, Viren leans in and looks down, rests his forehead against the creature’s body, and successfully helps them join. It isn’t easy. There are wet sounds and groans of discomfort as Viren splays back flat onto his back.  


A shriek of excitement from above as Viren is violated halfway to the hilt, hooves narrowly missing his shoulders as they fall against the wood and pin him in. Then the beast is rutting, this time for real, as Viren is forced to lay there and take it. Luckily he’s wet enough down there, but the sensation itself is so violent that it might break him soon. As Viren’s cries start to change, his partner realizes this, and stops just shy of allowing the human more than his body can tolerate. There comes over Viren an overwhelming sense of relief. But this isn’t to say that their sex becomes gentle. No, it’s anything but. This is breeding. Nature. Desperate and instinctual. Disgusting and wonderful all at the same time. But Viren is purposely spared from injury. This isn’t what the Domaug wants. Viren holds tight as the beast comes over. Buries his face into soft fur. And he cries as if screaming into a pillow. Some tears might be falling too, he isnt’ sure. Maybe not? Who knows. All he does know is that his head is spinning. There are loud and vulgar schliping sounds coming from between his legs, and in that moment, as Viren can take no more, the beast staggers and cries out. There are spatters over the floor. 

Viren lifts his thighs. Wants more of it. Allows it to happen, and praises himself.

_‘This is a freedom forbidden by the weak. This is power. True pleasure.’_

And then it fades.  
Viren is nuzzled awake. His skin is half dry, but very sticky. He’s leaking.  
“Not the type to leave without saying goodbye?” Asked dryly. Viren’s bitterness has returned. He has obered up, seeing clearly now that it must be morning. The lantern is out but a faint glow emanates from under the door. The guards will be down soon to make their morning rounds.  
“Don’t look at me like that,” Viren snaps as big golden eyes easily penetrate his soul.  
They are saying something to Viren, though what, he cannot be sure. All the human can do, before he gets up, is give credit where it's due. He pets the creature’s head, then bravely under its chin as the Domaug tickers.  
There are voices outside in the hall. Guard patrol.  
“I suppose that would be your cue.”  
A nip of teeth at Viren’s shoulder strap as it is playfully tugged down, then the beast is gone. It is a new day. Viren reeks of semen and wine.


End file.
